RWBY Post volume I: part 2 The Play
by battlefield4us
Summary: While the teachers are away, Leon decided to do the play Romeo and Juliet and everyone has to participate, see how things turn out in this funny play. Part two of the short stories trilogy. Have fun reading this fun story, featuring my OC and hints of TFWOH's sequel are there, Enjoy and please review.


A/N: Welcome to the next RWBY short story, I can't believe I released yet another one, the next story(_The nemesis of war_ ) is gonna get another title because it doesn't sound good at all, so let's hope to see it soon. In the meantime, enjoy this story. also Leon Idas is back. So be happy cause he's gonna make things weird. And if you're wondering, it's not a crossover, cause this is a play in Beacon.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or anything else, Rooster Teeth does, and they're awesome, But I own my OC, and this is the second time I'm using him.

Begin Story Now!

* * *

Another Sunny day begins for Beacon Academy. the birds were out of sight, and nothing weird was happening. Okay that's a total lie, Every professor is taking a secret vacation, and no one notices but Leon Idas, So he lies about something that the teachers told him, They're gonna do a Play and that name is _Romeo & Juliet.  
_so the cast has been set, Weiss plays as Juliet. Cardin plays as Romeo, Jaune plays Capulet, Pyrrha as Lady Montague, and Ruby as the random guard. the play was due the day the teachers come back, (in three days). However, Cardin is not wanting to be in this play, so Weiss was trying to help him.

The two were at the top of the hill, where they could see the academy, and were practicing, not really, Cardin was busy trying to destroy that brick wall from St. Patrick's day (_The Lucky Clover_), and Weiss was practicing her lines.

"Oh Romeo, how thou it is to be with you." She said, sitting under the tree's shadow, reading the script, But Cardin was not liking her speech.

"Schnee, you can stop with the reading, and it sucks." He replied.

"No it doesn't!" She protested, "It's a fine work of literature."

"not to me, it as boring than the time we got to read a one paged book." The rough student said.

"Cardin, when are you gonna take this play seriously?" She got up from the tree, and walked to the tired wall hitter, as he dropped the mace.

"Never, plays are boring." He replied, "And they take up most of your free time."

"But this is a perfect opportunity to show off your skills."

"My skills are ignoring things, like this." Cardin noticed her 'tutor' giving him the script, but he pushed it put of his sight. "So if you want me to do this, I'll pass." He picked up his mace.

"You can't do that Winchester!" Weiss would definitely be in more rage, if it haven't been for that shouting noise from the director himself: Leon Idas.

"What's going on here?" He asked, wondering what the commotion was about.

Weiss quickly picked up the script, handed it to Cardin, and started performing. "Oh, Romeo, nothing is more pleasant, than being with you." She said, and nudged Cardin on the shoulder, to read his lines.

"It is...True my love, it is pleasant." He quickly replied, then muttered "Except, it's not pleasant at all."

Leon said "oh, never mind, I thought something was going on." He left the hill, and the two others continued. Cardin threw the script at the tree, and walked away from Weiss.

"Hey, don't leave me!" She shouted, but the guy wouldn't listen to her. She walked to the script, and picked it up. "Stupid Cardin." She muttered to herself "that guy can't understand that this is important for our grades." Then, Yang came over.

"Hey Weiss," she greeted her friend, "how's the play going?"

"Good, very good." She said, but she knew what Yang would say to that.

"And by good, you mean it's terrible, right?"

"Yes." Weiss put the script away, and looked at Yang. "And Cardin's not listening to me."

"He's not into this play." she said.

"I know, but he's not improving, so he has to get in shape." They weren't friends of Winchester, but he doesn't want to end up like a failure, Weiss didn't want to do this play, but what the professors say, they have to do.

"Well, it's his loss." Yang didn't have feelings for him, but they wouldn't want him to fail, "let's head back to the auditorium, i heard that Leon get cranky when he gets there late." The two did so, and headed there.

"Alright, listen up." The director shouted to the group. "We got four days until the play releases, so we need to work hard, and that means no stupid mistakes, no injuries, and no questions."

Ruby raised her hand, "Leon, I have a ques-"

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS!" Leon shouted through his boom speaker, Ruby fell down on her back, and Leon continued his orders. "Don't deny me or the play, so let's get this show on the road!"

Everyone did so, our sword fighter, Jaune, painted the background of the first scene, but it wasn't any good. "is this supposed to look like a castle or a carnival." he said to himself, and painted all over it, to restart from scratch.

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby waved at her friend, while carrying a box of weapons, "How's the job?"

"Alright, i guess." he wasn't liking it. "Whatcha got there?"

"A sword," Ruby pulled it out, the silver blade glimmered in the light. "What do you think?"

"It looks impressive, but do you have the skills to wield it?" He asked, Ruby tried to swing it around in a circle, and she positioned herself to have both hands on the handle, but then, a red light came out of the blade, she panicked and dropped it on the stage floor.

"What the heck's that?!" Jaune also panicked.

"I have no idea!" Ruby might've seen that thing before, back in a movie theather. "Stay away from the cool glowing sword!" the crowd noticed, and moved to where the sword was.

"What are you guys doing now?" Mr. Idas, heard the commotion, and walked to the stage. "We're supposed to be working, not worrying about some red glowing stick of truth." He picked it up and started waving it.

"Don't do that, it's gonna"

"Shut it, it's not harmful at all!" the guy started to swing that red sword back and forth, made a twirl, and used an ultimately complex move that would be hard to describe if you didn't have the power of imagination. he posed in a cool position, but then it became an embarrassing moment, when his pants fell down, revealing his Ursa underpants. everyone started laughing at him, including Ruby, and Jaune. "Quit laughing at me, this thing is the problem." he threw the sword outside to the fountain, and shouted loud and mean commands at the students to get back to work. Cardin chose that moment to come in, and watch the students make complete fools of themselves.

"Looks like I'm too late." he said to himself, but Russel heard him.

"No you're not." he replied. "check out Leon." He pointed at the left, where the director was looking through some pants. As Cardin saw the underwear, he burst out laughing. the director walked out of his way.

"Hey, Leon, where did you get that? The embarrassing store." he laughed at his own "joke."

"Actually yes, I did." Cardin stopped laughing, and Leon just went to his chair, and kept instructing the minor characters to do their part. Weiss showed up and noticed Leon's underpants. she didn't laugh, she just went to work.

At evening, it was the time to go to bed, (even though it was 5:00).

"Alright everyone, closing time." Leon announced, they all walk out of here, with this guy making compliments, "Keep up the good work," "Don't forget to call me," "Come back when you die." When Cardin came to him, he said something like this: "Mr. Winchester, next time, if you laugh at my underpants, I'm gonna murder you." he sounded like he was threatening him, but it wasn't a good one. Cardin just shrugged it, and walked away. Leon looked at his back, and muttered about wanting him to dress up as a turkey.

* * *

"Wake up!" Ruby shouted to a sleeping Weiss, who rolled off the bed, as she was surprised. she got up and yelled out to her friend.

"Ruby, can't i get a normal wake up call!?"

"Sorry." Ruby quickly said. Weiss went to the closet(?) to change into her school uniform. There was now two days left until the play skyrocketed (is that a proper way of saying it?).

She asked, "Did Leon announce anything while I was gone?"

"No, all we got was him in underpants." Ruby snickered at that memory.

"I was there during that part, I expected cats." Weiss replied. "Cardin's still not helping out."

"did you try to force him?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It worked when we forced him to ride that ferris wheel." (That never happened.)

"That never happened!" (Hey, I said that first, Princess!)

"Oh wait, that was in my dream." Ruby said. Weiss got out of the closet, and was in her uniform.

She said, "By the way, how's your sword fighting technique?"

Ruby answered "Terrible, by the time this is over, I'm gonna be hugging Crescent Rose for one hour straight." a nod from Weiss meant that she understanded, She went out of the room, and Ruby picked up her sword, she spun the blade, and prepared for a battle, with no one. kinda disappointing isn't it?

"Alright, face me like a man!" She said to herself, and slashed the air, she pointed it one-handed, kicked the air, and brought up the sword from the floor to the ceiling. "That's a move i call, uh...I don't know what to call it." she posed in a finishing move, but then her sword fired Water. "Whoa!" She threw the sword outside the window, and it landed in a bush. Blake noticed it and picked it up.

"Hm, who'd throw this out?" She wondered, when then two Vale policemen saw it, and ran after her. (wait, how did they get here?)

"Will you just let me speak for a few seconds?" Weiss said to the idiot Cardin. they were back at the auditorium, and they were still arguing about the play.

"No, all you want me to do was go out on stage and embarrass me!" He replied to this situation. "Besides I've got more important things to worry about than some play."

"This is important, if you don't do this, you'll get a bad grade!"

"Bad grades, that's nothing." A crowd of students, who were just arriving, saw this argument take place. "I'm not gonna listen to Leon, I'm gonna quit."

"No, you're not!" Weiss shouted, and Cardin started to walk out to the door.

"I am, I'm gonna walk out the door, and bump into Leon!" He did everything as he said, and inconveniently bumped into him. "Like that!" He now realized that he was here, and yelped out.

"So, you think you can quit the play, do you?" Leon skeptically said, "That's a bad move you made there, Bud!"

Cardin backed away, and the crowd formed a circle around the two. "No it's not, I can do anything i want!"

"You can't because you're in beacon." He looked at him, close to the eye. "Say it with me, This is Beacon."

"No thanks!" Cardin refused, but the more he did so, Leon's voice raised louder.

"This is Beacon!"

"Dude, really?" Cardin backed away one more step.

"THIS. IS. BEACON!" (_300 _reference) Leon kicked Cardin, and he fell down in a pit that was randomly put there, the crowd applaud for him. "everyone, start working, Now!" Everyone moved, and went to do their thing.

Ruby and Velvet saw the pit, Cardin landed in.

"I didn't know we had a hole here." Ruby said.

"Me neither." Velvet went to the director, "Sir, we have a problem, Our poster of the play are not making people want to see the play."

"Darn, I knew we had to put explosions in there, cause everyone likes explosions." Leon replied, but that would be lying, cause there was no explosions in that play. That would be like saying that no one will die in a kids movie, but everyone does die in the film.

"Sir, why did you cast Weiss as Juliet, couldn't you do Yang?" Velvet asked.

"No, not her!" Leon quickly replied, he whispered to Velvet's bunny ears, "She's scary." He pointed to Yang, who was now breaking a pencil in the distance, looking angry, after getting hit by a spaghetti bowl in St. Patrick's day. "And She's dangerous!"

"Ooookay." Velvet left. before leaving, she went to Cardin's pit. "Winchester, do you need help getting out?"

"No, I can get out all by myself!" He can't. he'll be stuck there for the rest of the day.

* * *

One Day remained. the director was making them work, and Cardin was participating... I'm lying again, am I? Blake and Weiss notice this.

"He's still not tagging along in this?" Blake asked her friend.

She answered "Nope, he'd better, or else he'll go to the center of the earth."

"Did you try to force him, like we did during the time we had to escape a deadly train?"

"That never happened!"

"Oh, that was my dream, sorry." Blake decided to do something. "I'll talk to him."

"don't, he'll push you down the pit."

"I'd like to see him try." Blake walked to the worst actor of the year, AKA: Cardin. "Winchester, we need to talk."

He said, "If it's about the play, then I'm out."

"Cardin, I know you hates this thing, but you must work with us, we can do it."

"No we can't," He once again refused, "I don't care how many times i fall in the pit, or get myself hit in the face with a fruitcake, but i won't help!"

"Think about all the excitement, all the fans, and all your friends."

"I don't have any friends!" Cardin turned around and noticed that his friends were giving him puppy eyes. "Except for them," The team was happy again and went back to work on the set. "There's still no way you can make me do this!"

"There is!" Blake was now getting angry with him, Cardin decided to push her, but thanks to her agile body, she moved out of his way, and he fell in the pit. again.

"Aw, Come On!" Winchester shouted out loud. Blake went back to Weiss.

"It didn't work." she just said, and sat down reading her schedule.

"that's what i thought." Weiss replied, Leon saw this happen and then he had an idea. an idea so sinister, so evil, it could change the face of the war forever. The return of the Xeno-knights (Dang it, I gave away something for _TFWOH_'s sequel, sorry let's scratch that part!)

FFFFFFFAAAAASSSSSTTTTT FFFFFOOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDD!

At last it was time to rest for the night, Cardin, who had on his pajamas, was walking to his room, when he was stopped by you know who.

"Mr. Winchester, We need to talk." Leon demanded, he still had his uniform on, and he had his hand on the near open door.

"Sorry, perhaps we can talk tom-" Cardin slowly open his door as he was talking, and Leon shutted it completely.

He said, "Now!" and dragged the idiot, to the halls. "I've seen what you did, and i know that it was unacceptable, this could go on your permanent record."

"Yeah, Yeah." Cardin nagged. "This play is a big waste of time, and it's not gonna work out!"

"So you don't think it's gonna work, huh?"

"Yeah, i Don't!"

"I thought you'd say something like that." Leon's scheme went to work starting now. "Because i had a chat with Ozpin and Goodwitch." he lied perfectly well, cause no one seen them for days. "I've given them a full report on the class, and they're disappointed with you." Cardin couldn't believe it.

"you're joking." he said.

"Nope," he pulled out a piece of paper, which showed the professor's handwriting, (He did forgery since he went to Signal academy). "If this play comes to worse, You'll be punished!" Cardin wasn't meant to be curious, but he had to find out something, "What happens if it does?"

"Then it's bye-bye Beacon." Leon left the now officially worried Cardin in the halls, he was gonna get expelled if this play becomes terrible, he knew that there was only one thing to do.

At Weiss, she was studying on the play tomorrow. "Stupid Cardin, he better listen to me now." She muttered under her breath. she scribbled everything down on the paper, when Ruby came next to her.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Work, what does it look like to you?" She said.

"It looks like you're doing stuff you're supposed to do."

"Cardin's not helping out on this play, he thinks it's stupid."

"Well, it's not stupid, but I always wanted to know why Shakespeare decided to give us an ending like that." Ruby said to Weiss.

"It's because he wanted to show the audience about the tragedy of the love genre as we know it, it may sound terrible, but it makes the story more beautiful and it shows the passion of romance to those who fell in love with the play itself." Weiss explained, then she turned around and noticed, yet again, that Ruby was sleeping. "RUBY!"

"Sorry, it's nearly 9:00."

"Okay, then go to sleep." Ruby did so, fell in her covers, and Weiss heard a door knock. She opened it up to show Cardin. "What do you want?" She asked skeptically.

"Schnee, I'm sorry about being an idiot, and being a big jerk about the play." he said.

Weiss said, "apology accepted, but the big days tomorrow, so you have to -" she got cut off when Cardin hugged her legs.

"Please, help me!" He pleaded "If i don't do this, the teachers are gonna expel me!"

"What?"

"Please help me!" Cardin's pleading was convincing her.

"Alright," She said, "How about 8:30?"

"Deal!" Cardin shook her hand, and ran back to his room crying tears of joy. Weiss smiled, finally realizing that things were going well, and Leon smiled, finally getting the play that he wanted. "This is gonna be good."

* * *

"No, no, no." Juliet (Weiss) said repeatedly. She lost her only love for real, just because she faked her death. She started to weep in tears, and she pulled a dagger that was given by her father (Jaune). She pulled the blade upwards and prepared to strike herself, then the curtains fall, with the sound of a dead body falling down.

"And Cut!" Leon shouted through the megaphone. "That was amazing!" The curtains rise, and Cardin and Weiss bowed down to the director. "Do that tonight and this play will make history." the two actors (not really), looked at each other.

"That was amazing!" Weiss said to Cardin, "I didn't know you were that good."

"Me neither." He replied to her, feeling happy. "This is so fun."

"Yeah it is!" Nora suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Did you hear the news, so many people had heard of this play and now everyone wants to see it, It's like _Fro__zen_. It's gonna be awesome!"

Ren appeared behind Nora, "Yep, we're gonna get a lot of people waiting in lines." he said. "It'll be the next big thing."

"You bet it will be!" Ruby said.

"And with your guys help, the teachers will love it until they die." Leon said. everyone stopped and looked at him. a rose bush passed.

"Uhh, this is awkward." Jaune said to break the silence. Yep, this play is gonna be awesome, and nothing can go wrong...or can it? (ominous music plays).

* * *

one fast forward moment later...

It was time for the Play to officially begin, People were sitting around, popcorn was coming around, and the lights of the auditorium were now coming on.

"Okay everyone, remember your lines, and don't forget to make the professors smile." Leon encouraged the cast, they want to impress everyone around them that this will be the play to end all plays, at least until _Frozen_ hits broadway. and by the way, at the last row of seated students, Ozpin, goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck were sitting there, it looks like they were done with their vacation.

Ruby took a peek at the curtains, "They're waiting, let's do this!"

Leon said, "Hey that's my line!" But he still smiled, it's time for some action. (A/N: Warning, I'm making this a bit short, and I'm gonna cut to the important part later, so please be okay with this).

the curtains rise, and the first scene was shown with a fight scene, Cardin is brawling against Ren(who's playing as Tybalt), as he got punched so much, Ren barely even got hit by him, that was Weiss' cue to come in.

"Tybalt, stop it!" She said, grabbing Ren by the shoulders.

"Juliet, he's an enemy!" Ren protested against her.

"But the poor boy doesn't deserve this!"She pushed Ren aside and looked at Cardin, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, your buddy must really hate people like me." He said.

"He's my cousin."

"Oh really, sorry about that." Cardin got up and touched the 'wounds' on his face, Weiss urged him not to do so, she tried to wipe it off. "He packs a punch."

"He sure does, my name is Juliet."

"Nice name, Mine's Romeo."

Leon was in the crowd, impressed about this performance, "This is so worth it." he said.

We go later to the play, where they were dancing. Cardin was blushing, he never thought that he'd be dancing with Weiss.

"This is quite fun." He said.

"But not as fun as being with you." Weiss replied.

"You got that right." a few paces away, Jaune (Capulet) noticed this, and he became mad.

"Oh no they didn't." he muttered under his breath. the audience was enjoying this, no one was even wanting to leave to go to the restroom, not even the professors.

We fast forward to the argument of Romeo and his mother Lady Montague (Pyrrha).

"No one should be dating an enemy!" She said, Other than Pyrrha being perfect in everything, She was going to get an award for best Actress in Beacon. "That's an outrage!"

"Mother, stop making me mad at you, This war isn't worth it at all!" Cardin shouted back.

"It is, other than the time i made cookies for you, and you give it to Charity!" The crowd chose that moment to laugh at it. Wow, didn't think that it would be funny.

Blah, blah, we go to the last scene.

Cardin looked at the ten steps leading to Weiss' resting place in the castle. "I shall save you my love!" He said out loud, and ran up, until Ruby (playing as the Capulet guard), came out of nowhere, and pulled out a sword.

"You're not going to see your girlfriend, buddy!" She said, thinking that the sword training paid off.

"We'll see about that!" Cardin got his mace, and they battled it out. the mace nearly hit Ruby, but she swung it next to him, and he nearly lost his balance. Ruby gained the advantage by slashing the blade on Cardin's mace handle, very hard, he fell on his back, as Ruby prepared for the final blow. Leon started muttering to himself, that Romeo could get out of this situation.

"This ends here!" Ruby said, but fortunately the sword activated a switch, which enable the rocket mode. "Aw for the love of AHHHHHH!" The sword sended itself and her up in the air, like a real rocket. Cardin got up, looked at the audience and said, "She should've signed up for flying swords lessons." the audience laughed at that. Leon also laughed as well. Cardin walked to the door, and saw Weiss' body.

"No, I'm too late." He walked to her new tombstone and cried, "WHY CRUEL WORLD!" He pulled out a bottle of poison, "I shall now drink this, and join her in heaven." Leon and the other audience members starred for the best moment in the play. "But first..." Suddenly flags came down, with the words "Let's dance!"

(Cue fun dancing music)

"Let's boogie!" The crowd had no idea what was going on, so they decided to do it, except for the Teachers.

"SAY WHAT!" Leon was now shocked about this. he now put on his angry face, this wasn't supposed to happen at all. Cardin was only doing this to impress the teachers, that was a regrettable decision. "This won't end well." he said.

after fifty minutes of Fun music, Weiss was a bit furious that she had to not move, and Cardin was going to drink the poison now.

"I shall now drink this, but first, if anyone wants me to drink the poison, raise your hand." No one did at all, too bad they didn't realize that this was a break-the-forth-wall kind of play. "No, okay then." Weiss was now mad, she woke up and started to strangle Cardin.

"THAT"S THE LAST STRAW MAN, JUST DO IT!" She shouted out loud, the crowd gasped, so did the other actors. Then she realized that their act was now blown. so then, She decided to save the play. "Romeo, you're here!" She smiled and hugged a confused Cardin.

"Uh, yeah, I thought you were dead."

"Did you expected me to?"

"Not at all." Cardin suddenly kissed Weiss on the cheek (Ohhhhhh nooooooo), She pulled away from him and mouthed "Wait, wait." But what she really meant was, "What did you do?!"

Somehow he understanded that and mouthed "Sorry." He felt a bit embarrassed and backed away, before Jaune went in on the act. "That's enough!" He shouted, putting a dagger next to Cardin's neck. the crowd once again gasped.

Pyrrha suddenly came as well, "Alright Capulet, you're not killing Romeo!" She said, the crowd kept gasping, as if they were out of breath, or it's the irony. then Ruby suddenly fell back on stage, landing on the pillows, that were conveniently placed there. She got up, looked around and said, "Hey, this looks similar like the time, Rorke was holding Logan hostage." (from _TFWOH)_

"Weiss said, "That never hap-, oh wait, it did, never mind."

"WHAT. THE. HECK. IS. GOING. ON!?" Leon shouted out loud, and looked at the actors, "YOU RUINED THE WHOLE SHOW!"

"No I didn't, I was trying to make everyone like this play!" Cardin protested!

"Well you made it worse," Leon turned on his evil voice and said "YOU'RE NOW EXPELLED!"

"What!?" Ruby and the others gasped, she accidentally dropped her sword, and it suddenly engaged Rocket mode again, and Leon, who quickly shielded himself, got caught up in it, and he went up flew several paces in the air, and crashed on the teachers. The rest of the students gasped as the teachers fell down, and all of a sudden they were revealed to be mannequins. "SAY WHAAAAAAAA!"

"Oops," Leon said to himself. This plan has now failed, the crowd was now in shock, and Weiss was now mad.

"What were you thinking!" she said to Cardin, "I never wanted to kiss you in the play, now look at what you done!"

"I'm so sorry Schnee, I didn't know what I was thinking." Poor Cardin tried to save himself from the embarrassment. luckily Ruby didn't see that happening, Weiss just gave Cardin a slap on the face, no one noticed.

"You're going down!" Leon started to run at Cardin at full speed, he crashed into him, and they fought off stage. Ruby and Jaune just looked at themselves and shrugged their shoulders.

"Now That's a happy ending!" Ruby shouted to the crowd. The rest of the cast decided to just bow down, everyone applaud to this moment.

Jaune said "Thank you for watching this play, we hope you enjoyed it and.." He cued the group to say the last lines, "HAVE A GREAT NIGHT!" They all bowed and the audience continued to clap themselves out, the curtains close, and now history has been made in Beacon. This is now the best play of the century.

* * *

Glynda finally returned to Ozpin, and the other two teachers, she was covered in grease of the damaged airship. "I'm sorry to say this, but we're lost." It was true, the teachers were now stuck in the desert.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of another weird story, I'm sorry about putting up a reference to a movie, and for making Cardin kiss Weiss' cheek by accident. it won't be mentioned again. Hope you forgive me and be prepared cause in April, get ready for the finale of the RWBY short story trilogy. See you then, oh and thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. don't forget to review.


End file.
